The Geoff Show: Halloween Edition
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: My version of ForeverTheTouturedRebel's The Justin Show: Halloween Style except it's called edition. Anyway Geoff and his friends go to the Georgia Dome and do the goriest, bloodiest, sexiest, funniest, "The Geoff Show." ever, Enjoy please...anyway once you read the Halloween show you may never look at the holiday the same again. Enjoy


The Geoff Show: Halloween edition.

Rated M for Language, Humor that is Crude, and Sexuality

Disclaimer: Oh, I'll show you what a monster mash is baby!

(Guitar plays "Monster." By Skillet)

"Live from the Georgia Dome at Atlanta Georgia…get ready for the show that makes you beg more than blood…The Geoff Show: Halloween edition!" Chris McLean announced as the Georgia dome crowd of over 70'000 cheered.

"Starring Justin." Chris said.

(Image shows Justin dressed up as Batman.)

"…Heather…" Chris said.

(Image shows Heather dressed up as Catwoman.)

"…D.J…" Chris said.

(Image shows D.J dressed up as Ron Simmons.)

"Eva…" Chris said.

(Image shows her dressed up as a Swat Team member with the sleeves ripped off.)

"…Owen…" Chris said.

(Image shows Owen as The Big Show as he is beating the shit out of a weakling version of Triple H.)

"…Cody…" Chris said.

(Image shows Cody dressed up as Sonic.)

"…Sierra…" Chris said.

(Image shows Sierra dressed up as Amy Rose.)

"…Zoey…" Chris said.

(Image shows Zoey dressed up as Lita.)

"…Blaineley…" Chris said.

(Image shows Blaineley dressed up as a gold digger.)

"Duncan…" Chris said.

(Image shows Duncan dressed up as a 1930's gangster)

"Courtney…" Chris said.

(Image shows Courtney dressed up as a world class attorney.)

"Bridgette…" Chris said.

(Image shows Bridgette dressed up as The Black Canary motioning the camera to come here.)

Bridgette grabs the microphone from Chris.

"Now…ladies and gentlemen…the sexiest cowboy to ever hit the earth and a beast at best…the one…the only…" Bridgette said as she pointed the camera to the stage in which Geoff, who is driving a black motorcycle with a helmet trough a window of glass…when he takes off the Helmet…he's dressed like had "The Rated R superstar." Edge and his theme song plays as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome to awesomeness…" Geoff shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to my Show…it's a bit bigger than last time and it's gonna be badass because…it's Halloween baby!" Geoff said as the crowd cheered.

"I know what Halloween has not happened but that does not affect us a bit…because everywhere at the Georgia Dome as you know as cast is wearing costumes!" Geoff said as everyone is fired up.

"Alright everyone is excited and so am I…anyway tonight at every food stand in this venue there will be trick 'or treat stands…and there will be tricks and treats throughout the whole freaking show…because when we will come back it will be a fan-mail frenzy! WOOHOO!" Geoff announced as the crowd went wild.

"Now…we will go to commercial so during the break and while we get the stage ready for our first sketch go to the trick or treat stands throughout the Georgia dome.

"Commercial time it is Geoffy! Okay, everyone 1...2…1…2…3…go!" Bridgette said as she started playing the drums.

"The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster." Geoff sang as the crowd cheered.

"We will be back after these messages." Geoff said as they went to commercial break.

"I'm Steve Borden…known as the man they call Sting and "the Geoff Show: Halloween Edition." Will be back after this." Sting said.

I'd figured for this theme song for the Halloween Special, I'd use Skillet's "Monster" because it's very scary and when you mix the song with the Halloween...it's a very evil and scary combination! PM me to send in your questions.

Anyway read and review.


End file.
